Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved swimming pool ladder.
By way of background, swimming pool ladders of an A-frame type are positioned straddling the pool wall with the pool side having a ladder for entering and leaving the water and an outside ladder for climbing over the outside of the pool wall. In the past certain ladders of the foregoing type were not adjustable in height. Other ladders had relatively unwieldy structures for placing the outside ladder in an inaccessible position so as to prevent unauthorized entry into the pool. Also, insofar as known, ladders of the foregoing type, when disassembled, were not of a size which would fit into a box which was within the dimensions acceptable to commercial shippers. Other types of pool ladders were relatively complicated and difficult to assemble.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved molded plastic A-frame type of pool ladder which consists of parts which can be assembled primarily by snapping the parts together and the use of very few bolts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved molded plastic A-frame type of pool ladder consisting of parts having dimensions which will fit into boxes which are acceptable to large scale commercial shippers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved A-frame type of pool ladder wherein the ladder on the outside of the pool wall can be slid to an elevated position and latched therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved A-frame type of pool ladder which is adjustable in height so that it can fit pools having walls of different heights.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an assemblable A-frame type of ladder having bases which are movable so as to automatically position themselves in proper contact with the surfaces on which they rest.
The present invention relates to a molded plastic pool ladder comprising an A-frame, first and second sides on said A-frame, opposed channels on said first side, a first ladder, side rails on said first ladder in said opposed channels on said first side, and a second ladder on said second side.
The present invention also relates to a molded plastic pool ladder comprising an A-frame, first and second sides on said A-frame, first and second apertures in said first and second sides of said A-frame, a platform, first and second sides on said platform, and first and second buttons on said first and second sides of said platform received in said first and second apertures.
The present invention also relates to a molded plastic pool ladder comprising a plurality of assemblable parts including four central frame channel rails, four top frame channel rails, four bottom frame channel rails, a platform, and two ladders.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: